Pretty Girl
by ellamalfoy8
Summary: OneShot. Malfoy makes Hermione fall in love with him on a bet. Even though she knows he is a jerk, he's not so easy to forget.


**A/N: Insanity. I know. I heard this awesome song and thought immediately of Draco. Enjoy, and read on for depressing Dramione shipping. **

**Summary: **_Malfoy makes Hermione fall in love with him on a bet. Even though she knows he is a jerk, it's not so hard to forget._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or this song. It's called Pretty Girl by Sugarcult. Sorry to burst your dreams.**

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

**Pretty Girl**

_Pretty girl is suffering_

_While he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_What his intentions were about_

Hermione had been so amazed when Draco Malfoy had approached her after their graduation ceremony, looking ashamed and regretful. He had taken her small hand in his own, and apologized for every time he had called her a mudblood, for every hex he'd sent at her when she wasn't paying attention, and for every moment he'd lied to himself and said she was ugly. Here was this handsome, mature _man_, pleading with her for forgiveness. HE had said that he would never be able to go on knowing that he had hurt her. She had believed him, and she had accepted his apology almost instantly.

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him outta your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him outta your head_

But then he hadn't left! Malfoy escorted her back to Gryffindor tower, admitting that he thought she was the most talented witch of their year. She had blushed bashfully, waving off his complements, as Harry and Ron had scowled in the background. He was such a charmer, leading her by placing his palm at the small of her back to guide her up the stairs. The mere touch made her tingle down to her painted toes.

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

Hermione thought about him as she prepared for the graduation ball, his gray eyes haunting her as she slid up her tights. He was different suddenly, he had changed. His smile was captivating, and he was all she could see. Pavi and Lavi had joked that she had fallen for the bad guy, and for a second Hermione's mind was clear. This was wrong, he was a prat, and he was her enemy! She was being messed with. And then she had shivered and zipped up the back of her dress, her mind steeled against the Slytherin. Her new resolve didn't' last long.

_She's beautiful as usual_

_With bruises on her ego and _

_Her killer instinct tells her to_

_Be aware of evil men_

As soon as Hermione entered the Great Hall, Malfoy was next to her. One look at his gelled blond hair and beaming smile and she was a goner. He laughed as he got her a drink, being witty and smart as they made pleasant conversation. She rolled her eyes but was nonetheless pleased when he told her she was the most beautiful girl in the room. Malfoy danced with her, ignoring the stares they attracted when the fast song cut to a slow dance, and he pulled her close to him, resting her head against his chest. She didn't notice his victorious smirk.

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him outta your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him outta your head_

He kissed her softly, right in the middle of the dance floor. She mad melted against him, lulled into feeling safe by his warm lips and smooth skin. Malfoy had been so nice, so gentlemanly afterwards, walking her around the lake, holding her hand, giving her his cloak when she became cold. The moonlight had glittered in his deep eyes as Hermione had leaned against him and whispered fearfully, "I think I love you."

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

He'd laughed, right into her face. He called her a moron, just the gullible, desperate mudblood who was so easy to fool. Malfoy explained how Zabini had bet him fifty galleons that he couldn't get her to say she loved him by midnight. Tears welled in her eyes as he yanked back his cloak, and she realized her mistake. He sniggered as he announced that with his winnings he would buy her a box to live in, in his basement if she wished to do so. The man had sauntered away cackling, as she broke down and cried.

_Pretty girl_

_Pretty girl_

_Pretty girl is suffering _

_While he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out _

_You can never get him outta you head_

But a year later she was still in love with the sham who had played her. She still dreamed of him, or their dance, of the kiss. There was no way to forget the few precious hours when she thought she would never have to worry about anything again, when she felt like she was lighter than air. She couldn't let go of the unreachable perfection of the man she hated more than anyone. The man she loved in spite of it all.

_It's the way that he makes you cry_

_It's the way that he's in your mind_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

Ron didn't kiss like him. Ron didn't smell like him, or talk like him, and certainly didn't look like him. Hermione loved Ron, and on the eve of her wedding day, she smiled about taking the Weasley name. But there was still that little part of her that remembered. She couldn't get Malfoy, her enemy, out of her head. In dreams you wake up before you hit the ground, but Hermione just kept falling. There was no way to escape him. She cried on her wedding gown, as she knew there was no way out.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

**A/N: Yeah, not quite so fluffy, not that heart warming. So, two OneShot in a row, huh? Anyway, I better stop here, since I'm seeing the Mets tomorrow and I need sleep. Worth a review? And buy the song on iTunes, it's great.**

**Final Word Count: 1058**


End file.
